


Crimson temptation

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Secret Crush, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Aziraphale wants to brush Crowley's hair.





	Crimson temptation

**Author's Note:**

> They are so cute, I'm glad I got around to writing them something ^^
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

He could feel those blue orbs burn into the back of his head for minutes now, which was quite distracting even if he wasn't really doing anything. The demon sighed, sprawling himself out on the uncomfortable sofa and throwing his legs over one side.

"What is it, angel?"

Aziraphale startled at the sudden break of silence, jumping slightly and accidentally dropping his book onto the floor. He stammered out some inaudible words, bending to pick the book up so he could lean back into his chair and pretend to read once more.

"I know you're not reading." The demon teased.

"Of course I am."

"You're holding the book upside down."

Aziraphale's cheeks tinted with red, cheeks puffing as he scowled at Crowley, "You startled me."

"Because you were staring at me."

"I wasn't staring. Just. Observing."

"Yeah sure, I could feel the concentration in your penetrating gaze," Crowley yawned, "So, what is it you want?"

"I don't want anything," The angel snorted, "I was just looking - zoning out or whatever you call it."

"Uh huh, okay then." He hauled up his shoulders, shifting his legs to cross the one over the other.

"Actually,"

There it was.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Crowley hummed.

"It's like a favour. Sort of. I mean. I don't know."

"What is it, angel?"

Aziraphale held his breath, "Can... Can I brush your hair?"

Crowley's head snapped to the side and stared at him for a solid minute. It came rather abrupt, like most of the angel's confused and curious questions did most of the time. Nonetheless, Crowley was still surprised to hear _that_ particular request.

"You want to brush my hair?" he repeated slowly.

Aziraphale's cheeks now sported a darker red as he looked away, hands moving nervously when he talked.

"Well, y-yes. I don't have long hair and it would be strange if I asked such an intimate interaction of a human. I don't even have human friends."

"Intimate, eh?" Crowley cocked a brow.

"It is intimate, isn't it? Oh, don't tell me I said something foolish! You know, nevermind. It was just- I don't-"

"You can do it." Crowley stopped the angel's babbling.

"What?" Aziraphale straightened in his armchair, eyes wide and shining like a little child's on Christmas morning.

"You can brush my hair, angel," Crowley rolled his eyes, "Just hurry up before I change my mind."

"Oh. Oh, thank you! I'll get a brush."

Crowley watched the angel flutter about, searching for the brush presumably and grinned to himself. He threw his arms open, pushing himself up into a crossed-legged sitting position. Slender fingers plucked the glasses from his hair and tossed them to the side as he waited. Honestly, they had nothing better to do. What harm could it actually do?

"I found this one. I think it quite suits you." Aziraphale waved a small brush happily at the demon.

It was made of thick but finely carved wood, lacquered in a dark brown/blackish paint and red flaming details. Crowley nod his head in agreement, it sure was his style- but he didn't need brushes.

"I don't brush my hair, it's easier to just magic it into perfection."

Aziraphale sat down behind him, wiggling until he was comfortable, _much like an obedient little puppy_, Crowley thought.

"I would still brush it if I were you, it's part of the fun of living as we do." He said happily, fingers delicately feeling at the tips of Crowley's hair.

He shrugged, "I don't really care. And you're going to have to be a bit more rough than that."

The angel nodded even though the other couldn't see, lifting a hand to gather all of Crowley's hair behind his head. It was much softer than he was expecting it to be, the crimson strands was nothing short of silky ribbons and he almost giggled.

"They look a bit tangled, sorry if this hurts."

"I'm not that sensitive." Another snakey eye roll.

"Yes, of course."

Aziraphale sectioned the hair like he had seen others do, throwing two parts over Crowley's shoulder and keeping two sections at the back. He started at the ends, pushing the brush lightly through them as a start, then moved towards the middle part. The brush locked into the strands at some point, stuck on a small knot that the angel frowned at. He tugged gently, willing it to go loose even though he knew Crowley wouldn't actually hurt from a little pulling.

"Ever thought of getting long hair yourself?"

"No, angels aren't allowed to change what has been given to them. Most of us anyway."

"It's a shame." Crowley murmured, leaning back into the gentle touch.

The demon sighed softly, somewhat enjoying the feel of soft fingers threading through his hair. The angel was unnecessarily gentle, yet it was that that made Crowley enjoy it even more. It was like he cherished the strands of hair, handling them with extra care- exercising a bit more than his usual gentleness as he went along. Then a timid tug surfaced, followed by the angel's small grunts of concentration and more fingers helping the knots free.

Another tug, harsher than the others made Crowley take a sharp breath. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt damn good. He definitely liked Aziraphale's fingers in his hair now.

"I'm so sorry." Aziraphale said worriedly, patting the crimson strands in apology.

"Didn't hurt, feels quite good actually."

"How could it?" Aziraphale returned to his task, moving onto another section to detangle and cherish.

Crowley grinned, "You know a little pain isn't always a bad thing, people quite like it."

"I'm not sure I understand."

Another tug made Crowley's fingers dig into his thighs.

"It's quite... Kinky."

The brushing stopped, a warm hand stilled between his shoulder blades where it had held the hair down. He could hear the angel breathing louder now and it made his toes curl. Aziraphale always reacted so easily. Crowley loved it.

"Don't talk such nonsense." He stuttered.

"You know it aint nonsense, angel."

"Even so, i-it's not proper to discuss such things."

Crowley turned slightly, casting a smirking glance over his shoulder.

"Didn't you call this intimate?"

Aziraphale made an offended little gasp, pulling his hands a way from Crowley's head.

"Don't turn this against me. It was an innocent statement."

Crowley grinned sharply, "And I was innocently stating that the pain was quite pleasing."

"You're such a tease," Aziraphale scoffed, "You just want to get under my skin."

Crowley leaned forward to which the angel hastily retreated from by leaning back as far as he could. Crowley's slim fingers reached to stroke down the side of Aziraphale's blushing face, letting his thumb swipe cheekily at a plump bottom lip.

"I want to do more than just get under your skin." Came the low and rumbling reply. 

The angel opened his mouth with a soft gasp of surprise. He downright looked like a tomato at this point. 

"But alas," Crowley's hand slipped away, "I'll have to tempt you another night, _angel_. You did ask me quite nicely to brush my hair, so finish what you started."

Crowley's sly grin didn't fall from his face as the angel muttered shy protests but continued his abandoned task. He'll have to get the angel to brush his hair another day, perhaps somewhere more accommodating and comfortable.

_Somewhere like Crowley's room_.

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
